


Something's wrong with me

by All_Might_Jr



Category: Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Death, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mama Loki, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Stillbirth, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Jr/pseuds/All_Might_Jr
Summary: After Peter starts having strange dreams he starts feeling stranger and stranger every day until he feels even worse and has to be taken to the compounds medical wing.But what happens when the dreams become worse and worse until he realises that they may not just be dreams but memories of a past he forgot long ago?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Thor (Marvel), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Natasha Romanov, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Skip Westcott, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Subject P-E3 is doing much better than yesterday_ _. All vital signs are_ _stable."_

_"Good_ _. Can't have him dying on us. He's the only reason that psycho is behaving most days."_

_"I know Richard_ _. But...But did you have to whip him?"_

_"Mary, don't tell me you're getting attached to that little freak! He is nothing more than an experimental replacement for Captain America_ _. He will be better! Smarter! Stronger! So that involves_ _servere_ _punishment if he doesn't do as told."_

_"Richard please! He's only three years old. He doesn't even speak yet!"_

_"I don't care_ _. Once it hits noon I want you to put him in with Venom_ _. It's time those two meet."_

\------

Peter awoke with a gasp, holding his chest. Panting he looks around his room until his vision focused enough to see Ned in bed with him. _"Oh yeah...sleepover."_ Peter thought to himself.

Gently shaking Ned awake tearfully he waited until the other teen opened his eyes. "Peter...? 's wrong?" Ned whispers.

"I-I had a nightmare." Peter whispered.

"Oh. Alright come here." Ned whispered back, pulling Peter into a hug.

The little arachnid sniffled and cuddled close to his best friend. "Hey. Everything ok up there?"

Peter and Ned look to the bed railing to see blonde boy watching them worriedly. "Nightmare. I got it." Ned whispered. "Go back to sleep Johnny."

Johnny yawned and quickly obeyed. Once everything was quiet Peter started to think back. He'd never heard those voices before, images of various horrible things, but never voices. Who were they and who was Subject P-E3?

_The next morning..._

Peter stared at the package that had been left at his front door. Logan, who had been watching over the sleepover the night before since May had to work, said that he didn't smell anything dangerous on it but he also did smell ham, pickles and perfume on it.

Sniffing the package Peter frowns. He smelt it too but it smelled to familiar but not enough to put his finger on it. Looking up he watched Johnny and Ned fight over the last Pancake before going to grab a knife. Finding the biggest one he could find he carefully opened it, ready to stab any kind of live, dangerous animal or cut any bomb wire that may be in there.

But he was surprised to find a flip phone with a note and a little plush Black Panther inside. Tilting his head curiously he pulls out the phone and the doll at once. There was no false bottom or pressure plate inside since he could clearly see the bottom.

"You order a plush Pete?" Johnny asks, biting into half of a pancake.

"No. Mr. Black Panther sent me a few things after I talked to him but he always sent it in a vibranium box and packed full of packing peanuts. He knows I like the feeling of them." Peter frowned.

Placing the plush down he takes the little taped note off the phone. Looking down at it he instantly felt his blood begin to boil.

_Dear Peter,_

_Hopefully Logan hasn't looked into the box before hand and you got this box_ _. We wanted to apologize for how we left and that we were not at the trial_ _. But congrats on getting Skip thrown into jail!_

_Look we wanted to tell you that we love you and want to stay in touch with you so we took a page out of Captains book and got you this phone so you can call us at anytime_ _._

_Love,_

_C & N_

Standing Peter started up the stove top and waited for the flame. Once it was lit Peter held the note over the flame until it caught on fire. Throwing it in the sink he watched it quickly burn the paper before turning on the water.

Grabbing the phone he flips it open and calls the only number installed. He waited until he got an answer before beginning to speak, not even letting the other speak. "Hello. This is Peter Parker, the boy you **FUCKED OVER**!" He yelled into the device.

When he heard the soft intake he knew who he was speaking to. "Listen here you bird brained, one ball, shit stain bitch! You do not get to leave the way you did and expect me to welcome you back into my life with open arms! You are on the lowest rung with me now and until I choose to forgive you, do you understand? You are a useless father, a horrible uncle and a even worse...even worse...oh god I'm gonna puke."

Peter quickly rung up on Clint and rushed for the bathroom where he vomited up his breakfast. Panting he laid his warm face against the cool porcelain. "Peter?!" Logan yelled as he ran in.

Logan gently placed a hand on Peters back, trying to see if he was ok only to flinch back when Peter begun to vomit profusely. Once he was done painting the toilet with his pancakes and juice he looked up at Logan with sweat dripping off his face. "Logan...? I don't feel so good..." He whimpered softly.

Logan nods, gently pulling the smaller male to him. "Come on kid, I'll put you back to bed ok?" Logan gently spoke.

"Is Peter ok?" Ned asks as he walked in.

"He'll be fine. I'll take you guys home in a minute ok?" Logan spoke gently, taking Peter to the boys room.

Once Peter was laid down Logan sniffed him a bit, trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy. When he got to his stomach Logan visibly stiffened. Slowly getting up he kisses Peters forehead. "I'll be back ok? Aunt May will be back soon though ok?" He spoke softly.

Peter nods as the blanket was pulled over his shoulders. Snuggling in he hiccups softly as Logan placed his waste basket next to his bed. Slowly closing his eyes he waits until he hears Logan and his friends leave before pushing the hot blanket off of him and grabbed his phone.

Finding Happy's contact he presses the call button with a shaking finger. _"Kid it is 10am on my day off_ _. What do you want?"_ Happy growled through the phone.

Sniffling Peter felt tears going down his face. "Happy? I'm scared."

There was silence on the other end.

"Happy I-I just threw up, I've been having...having really scary dreams a-and I...I'm scared." Peter sobbed. "Logan sniffed my s-stomach and he...he...he looked scared."

More silence.

Sobbing softly Peter wiped at his face with shaky hands. "I-I'm sorry. I'll stop-stop calling you. I'm sorry I'm a-a burden!" He sobbed as he pulled the phone from his ear.

_"Ki-"_

Petter sobbed when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He'd been feeling them since he woke up but now they were hurting a lot worse. Panicking he starts to cry out for somebody, anybody to help him.

"Peter?!"

Sobbing Peter looked up at his doorway to see May standing in the doorway in her winnie the pooh scrubs, pale as a ghost. "Mama!" He sobbed.

May rushed forward and pulled Peter to her chest. "Baby what's wrong? What's happening?!"

"Belly! Hurts! Bad!" Peter sobbed out, on the verge of puking again.

May quickly checked him over and gaped at the sight of blood on the front of Peters sleep pants. "Oh god. Hold on baby, hold on!" May quickly stood and laid Peter down on the bed once more. "I need to take your pants off ok?"

Peter sobbed and nodded as May quickly wiggled the pants down. Just as she did Logan, Iron Man and Wade Wilson appeared in the doorway. Tony quickly climbed out of the suit and raced over.

"Kid! Kid, Happy called me and said that you called him and you were crying and Logan sniffed you and-" Tony quickly shut up when Peter let out a sudden scream of pain.

"Oh god." May whispered when she spread Peters legs. "Hospital. **NOW!** "

\------

Peter stares down at his hands, listening to the heart monitor next to him beep steadily. He had just given birth. No you are not hearing wrong, Peter had just given birth to two tiny babies with wisps of white hair but the doctor that helped him during the delivery said it was called a "stillbirth". The babies were already dead when he started to give birth.

The doctors tried to resuscitate them both but only one came back for ten minutes. Peter held the baby girl for as long as he could, hearing her heartbeat slow until it was completely gone. Since the baby was taken from him Peter had just been sitting in his medical wing room, numb and tired.

Hearing the door open Peter didn't even look up. He didn't have the energy. "Hey baby." May whispered.

Silence.

"We ordered some food. Thought you'd be hungry." May slowly made her way over to him.

Suddenly Peter became very angry. "Why? Why would I be hungry? I just lost two babies, I feel like I'm gonna be sick, I know who the father is and I know Mr. Stark told you what I am!" Peter yelled, tears streaming down his face.

May frowns softly as she walks in. "I know baby. Tony did tell me and I was upset that you didn't tell me what happened to you on that field trip but I understand it's because you were afraid that I would get hurt." May spoke gently. "I'm not mad, worried and scared, but not mad."

Peter growled and felt his canines get longer. "Your scared? **YOUR** scared?!" Peter growled. "You're not the one whos body was radioactivily shifted and changed! You're not the fourteen year old that just had his rapists babies only for them to both die! You're not the one who has so much on his shoulders, constantly looking over his shoulder for danger! You're not the **FICKEN** **SIE** **EINEN** **, DER** **NUR** **NATASHA** **KÄMPFTE** **, UM** **IHREN** **STAB** **SIE** **IM** **RÜCKEN** **ZU** **HABEN** **UND** **ZU** **VERLASSEN** **!** "

(Translation: FUCKING ONE THAT FOUGHT BESIDE NATASHA ONLY TO HAVE HER STAB YOU IN THE BACK AND LEAVE!)

Peter heard his heart monitor going faster and faster as Peter spoke but he couldn't stop spewing the venom. "You didn't have to hear your babies last heart beat so clear in your ears that it was like it was playing through a stero speaker." Peter hissed before he suddenly had tunnel vision. "Wh-What's...what's happ'n...?"

Peter heard the machine start to flatline but Peter was still alive, he was still breathing! He wasn't-! "HELP! HELP!" May screamed.

The very moment the doors were slammed open and a man Peter knew from his favorite books ever walked in the young spider fell unconscious.

\------

_"Mary you know what'll happen if you run_ _. He'll find you both and kill you."_

_"I-I need to get him out of here! He's not safe! He's gonna-!"_

_"I know. I know Mary but I have a plan_ _. I'll get him to safety_ _. I promise_ _you."_

_Peter looked up at the burry, glitched out faces above him_ _. Looking around he saw that he was in times square_ _. He'd been to times square thousands of times before but right now...right now nothing looked familiar._

_Letting go of the_ _womans_ _hand he walks a few feet away when he thought he saw somebody he knew. Walking closer he saw a man with blonde hair spinning in a circle looking like he was in_ _shock and a man in a long black coat and eye patch_ _. Lifting his baseball cap he trots over to the blonde man when the_ _eyepatch_ _man was turned_ _away._

_Hugging his leg he looks up at the shocked man_ _. He watched the man crouch down onto one knee, a hand on his shoulder_ _. His face was becoming much clearer before it was completely_ _visible and Peter wanted to puke. "H-Hey there son_ _. Are you lost?" Asked Steve fucking Rogers._

_Peter opened his mouth to say something until he felt a hand pull the back of his shirt_ _hard._

\------

Gasping awake Peter looked around him to see some cold pizza, a sweating soda and a man sitting in the chair next to his bed. The man looked up and gave him a gentle smile. "Hey there kid. Ol' pretty boy asked me to watch you while he went to take a piss. Been gone for about ten minutes now. Think it morphed into something else?" The man asked before blowing a raspberry.

Peter gave a soft, hoarse sounding giggle at that. "How...how long have I been...?" Peter asked softly.

"About three days. You had a mild cardiac episode." The man spoke softly, pouring Peters soda into a cup.

"Wh-What...?" Peter whispered fearfully.

"They scanned your heart and apparently you have something called Broken Heart Syndrome." The man spoke gently.

Peter sipped the soda from a straw as he soaked in the information. Broken Heart Syndrome? He'd only heard about that on Code Black before but he never thought it was real. He thought it was a made up thing that they made for an episode!

"Names Peter by the way. Peter Quill." The man spoke gently. "You?"

"Peter Parker. My name is Peter Parker." Peter replied.

"Whoa! No way! Name buddies!" Quill chuckles as he sits back down.

Peter nodded slightly before he remembered what happened and why he was at the compound. Tears started to form in his eyes as he remembered his baby girl, his baby boy. Sobbing he covers his face and curls up with his knees to his chest.

Quill, being the loveable idiot he is, starts to freak out and asking questions a mile a minute on what was wrong. "M-My kids...gone." Peter sobbed out.

Quill stops talking before he frowned. "Kids? But you're just a kid...why would you-oh god." He whispers. "Consensual?"

"No." Peter sobbed out.

"Oh god." Quill whispered.

The room was silent until the door to the room opened and Tony Stark walked in, frowning. "Hey petey..." He whispers, slowly walking over.

Peter hiccupped and held his legs close to his chest. "I...I have no clue how you're feeling right now but I...I know somebody that does." Tony whispered.

"Why do you care?" Peter sobbed. "You used me for your stupid argument! You took the suit and have yet to give it back as you promised so we can at least have some normalcy! You have no right to even be talking to me after you abandoned him to!"

Tony looked taken back at that. He frowns and looks away as Pepper Potts and a man with long black hair walk in. "Ah! There you two are!" Tony quickly says as the two set down a cooler with a take out bag on top.

Peter sniffled and looked up at the man, curious as to who he was. "Hey buddy." Pepper whispered as Tony lead Quill out.

"Leave me alone." Peter spoke in a broken voice.

"Why do you care so much about those children?" The man asks.

"LOKI!" Pepper growled.

"I am simply asking due to the circumstances on how they were produced." The man, Loki, hummed. "Now back to my question. Why do you care about them so much? Wouldn't they just be a reminder of what happened to you?"

Peter sniffed and looked up at Loki. "I-I care because I heard my baby die. I c-care because even though th-they were m-m-made in that way," Peter sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I still wan-wanted them. I didn't care if they were part...part Skip. I would never ha-have let them find out who their dad was..."

"But you can't control that. They would've found out about their father one way or the other." Loki continued. "How do you know that you even would've wanted them once you were not frightened and confused as to what had just happened?"

Peter sniffles as he looks down at his bed. "How do you know that you would've been able to care for them, not have panic attacks as they grew older and looked more like their father?" Loki asked. "How do you know you would've been able to love them?"

Peters sobs quieted down as he hugged himself. "I know because they were mine. It didn't matter if they're half Skips, they were mine and yes they were the outcome of a crime committed against me but I could never blame them for that. Never."

Loki nodded as he sat down. He grabbed the bag of takeout and pulled out a Styrofoam box. "Here. Eat this, that pizza is hours old. We brought drinks, smoothies, a milkshake and something called green juice. It taste absolutely horrible." Loki frowns as he pulled said drink from his pocket and took a swig, made a face and pocketed it once more. "Disgusting."

Peter gave a short giggle at that. "Why did Mr. Stark ask you to talk to us?" He asked, poking at the takeout box.

"Us?" Loki questioned.

"Yeah. You and Ms. Pepper." Peter huffed.

"Hm. Well he asked me to speak with you because I know what it's like to lose a child." Loki states, opening the cooler.

"Y-You...you do?" Peter asks softly.

"When I was younger I had four children that I gave birth to that I believed dead until I saw two during Ragnarok. I had a eight legged horse, a snake, a wolf and a little girl." Loki begun as he pulled out a orange smoothie. "Odin, the loving father that he was, took each of my children away from me."

Peter looked up at Loki, seeing his skin turning blue. "With my dear little foal I awoke in the stable clutching a wooden horse toy and Odin standing at the door to my area. The only reason why I was awoken was because the horses were making a ruckus to arose me from sleep." Loki stated. "When I asked Odin where my baby was he just looked me in the eye and said; "You are unworthy to have a child Loki. You are nothing more than a trickster and a liar. You will gain your child back when you prove yourself." and after that I saw red."

Loki placed the smoothie on the little table Pepper placed in front of Peter. "I attacked Odin. I scratched, I bit, I punched...then Thor made himself known by hitting me in the chest with his hammer." Loki placed a hand over his chest. "I flew into the opposite wall and collapsed. When I awoke again I saw mother with tears in her eyes. She continued to say she was sorry. When Odin visited I spoke no words to him, only turned over and pretended to sleep."

Peter watched Loki's eyes grow from being on alert to distant. "It happened once more with my my snake son. I watched him hatch, I watched him eat his first mouse but that was all. When I was attempting to leave with my child Thor stopped me to pet him, believing he was a pet. But Odin caught on immediately and took him from me as well, saying the same he did with my little foal."

"Then with my wolf child...I expected it and so did he. Odin was aware of my child and forced me to reveal my pregnancy at a ball. The people begun to call me names and stated I'd be an unfit mother. The only two who didn't were Heimdall and mother. The maids and warriors were told not to answer any of my calls of help or the such which resulted in me giving birth on my own."

"Odin walked into my room at the very moment that I had begun pushing. He simply stared at me, not reacting to my pain. I screamed and begged him to help me since it hurt worse than any of my children so far. He just simply closed the door and ran away. I sat there screaming in agony for twelve hours. Once he was out I held my pup close to me, sobbing in relief and happiness."

"But then Odin...Odin walked in with the guards and a nurse. I pleaded with him, I begged and tried to get him to see reason but...he took my son from me. For the first time instead of feeling numb I...I cried. My tears finally got a reaction from somebody. Heimdall pulled me into a crushing embrace and tried to calm me. But it did nothing. I simply sobbed into his shoulder and begged him to bring my pup back."

"Days after that I had no more tears but I did feel numb once more. I was tired of that feeling so I stood and grabbed my dagger. Odin had walked in the exact moment I sliced into my wrist. I simply looked at him as he looked at me in disbelief. He only reacted when I went to plunge my dagger into my heart. He raced to me, screaming for mother, for Heimdall, for somebody to help him."

"We struggled until he threw the dagger into the wall and I was pinned to the ground. Later I was brought to the medical room, strapped to the bed as my mother yelled at Odin. Thor was sitting by my bed side, trying to hold my hand since it used to make me feel better. He only stopped when I yelled at him. All I wanted, all I ever wanted was my children by my side but Odin and Thor took that from me."

"But when my little girl, my beautiful little girl, Hel was brought into the world I was faced with a new horror. Odin took her from me in my sleep and the next morning I was alert to a young woman with long black hair standing over me with a bowl of goblin hearts. I demanded answers from Odin and he simply said; "You wished to have your child close so I will give you that chance. But you are still not ready for the responsibilities of a child Loki so I have made her your sister. She believes as such and you will treat her as such. This is the price you have to pay for having a child with your brother." in the coldest tone I had ever heard him use."

"I watched the daughter I wished to raise, believe she was my eldest sibling due to a spell that I could not break. One day she disappeared and never came back. That day I found out Odin had banished her to the underworld due to her protecting me from a guard that tried to...assault me at night. Once I got over the shock the anger took hold. I tried to attack Odin but Heimdall pulled me into another embrace, not caring that I was stabbing him to get him to release me."

"I yelled and screamed that I hated Odin, that I hated Thor, that I hated everything. I didn't even realise that Odin was standing in the hall with us. I sobbed and cried to Heimdall when I grew to tired to yell and scream. But I continued a mantra of how much I hated Odin. Heimdall never let me go, he just held me and pet my hair as mother would to calm me. He promised me that everything would be alright and that he would protect me. I continued to cry until I fell into a nightmare filled slumber in his arms. True to his word he protected me. He held me, calmed me and cradled me when I needed it."

"Heimdall was more of a father to me than Odin. He sought out counseling for me so I can work through what happened but it was never enough. The nightmares continued when I found out what happened to my children. My foal was given as a gift to somebody where he was muzzled and not allowed to run, my snake son lived in the ocean and ate himself to be free, my wolf son was chained away in a mountain and my little girl, my little Hel...she was tasked with the underworld. I never saw any of them again and I never forgave Odin."

Peter looked up at Loki, seeing the tears falling from red eyes. Moving closer he gently wiped a tear away, startling the god. Loki sniffed and coughed into his fist to clear his throat. "So yes. I know what you are going through young one." Loki spoke softly, his skin turning back to his fair color. "At least with your children."

Peter sniffled and crawled closer to Loki, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Wh-What are you doing?" Loki whispered in shock.

"Giving you a hug." Peter whispers. "You deserve one after everything you've been through."

Loki was stunned for a moment before pulling Peter into his lap and lays his head on top of the little brunettes. "You stink." Loki huffed making Peter snicker.

"So do you." Peter smirked.

"Stark wouldn't let me out of the Hulk containment thing so I couldn't bathe." Loki huffed.

Peter giggled softly, monetarily forgetting about his grief. Sniffling he nuzzles close to Loki. "You are very small. We're gonna need to fix that." Loki huffed.

"Hey! You're skinny too!" Peter frowned.

"I was kept in jail and came back to life multiple times so I had barely any food." Loki cocked a brow. "That requires a lot of magical energy."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry." Peter whispers.

"No, no it's alright. It is not your fault." Loki whispers gently. "Now why don't we eat? Pepper only came to ensure I didn't poison you or something."

Peter nods and grabs his orange smoothie, slowly sipping it. Hiccuping he holds the cup up to Loki so he could sip it as well. "Thank you young one." Loki smiled gently.

Pepper watched Loki sip the Mango smoothie and smiled gently, wiping at her eyes. She never knew that about Loki and now she had a reason to hit Thor. She watched Loki open a container and feed Peter some french fries.

She knew she could trust Loki with Peter but she really wanted to be sure Peter was ok since Tony only let Doctors in to see Peter before. She didn't know what it was like to lose a baby but in a strange way that she felt was a bit sinister way, she was glad Loki had lost a child so he was able to make Peter not feel alone.

Oh god that sounded so wrong. Now she felt like drinking. Inwardly groaning she watches Peter and Loki feed each other fries and share the smoothie. "I'm going to go tell Tony you have everything handled ok?" Pepper spoke softly.

Loki nodded, not paying attention to the woman. His sole focus was on Peter sipping his drink. Holding Peter close he climbs onto the bed and covers them both up but when Peter seemed to begin to panic he immediately pushed the blanket off of them. Right...he forgot for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Loki quickly apologized.

"I-It's fine. Just...just keep your hands above my waist and don't cover up my line of vision." Peter replied, trying to calm down his breathing.

Loki nodded, trying to feed Peter a fry once more but when he saw the far away look in the boys eyes he quickly but gently held the boys face and had him look at him. "Peter. Peter you are with me not that monster. You are safe." Loki spoke softly. "Come back to me young one."

Peter whimpers as he hides his face in Lokis' shirt. "I-I'm scared..." Peter whimpered.

"You don't have anything to fear Peter. Nobody here will allow that beast to hurt you again." Loki whispered to Peter.

"But...But I have to see Skip again at trial soon..." Peter whispered, shaking in the gods hold. "Clint and Natasha were...were supposed to be there to help me but...but they're gone. They left with Steve even though they promised to be there for me..."

Loki grew furious at Natasha and Clint almost immediately. Nuzzling the top of Peters head he felt his heart breaking for the child in his arms. "Peter?" Loki whispered.

"Yes...?"

"Do you want me to kill Skip?" Loki asks softly.

"No. The other prisoners will do that. Nobody likes people like him." Peter whispers back.

"Do you want me to find Natasha and Clint?"

Peter was silent on that one so Loki took it as a yes. "Come now, I can't eat all these fries myself no matter how delicious they are." The god whispered to the young spider.

Peter nodded and slowly started to eat. He could feel more tears form in his eyes but he ignored them. He just wished he could've spent more time with his babies.

\------

Loki slowly steps out of the compound, having a feeling he'd be followed if he left to quickly. Looking down at the shirt he was holding he groans in disgust. Shifting into a dog he takes a deep whiff of the smelly shirt before sniffing the air. Quickly running towards the city he shifted into a cheetah and sped down the street.

Once in the city he shifted into a dog as not to draw attention to himself. Dashing in and out of alleyways he followed the scent trail until he came to a little grocery store. Peeking inside he saw who he was looking for. Shifting back to human form he walks in and locks the door.

"Hello and welcome! We're about to close so please hurry and make your purchases now." The man behind the counter boredly said as he flipped through a magazine.

Loki hummed as he walked to the aisle he saw his target in. "Hello Clint." The god frowned.

Said blonde man jumped and turned to see Loki staring at him. "Loki." Clint growled, his companions turning to look at them.

"Who's Loki?" The long haired one asks over his mountain of snacks.

"I am Loki of Asguard and I am here on behalf of Peter Parker." Loki growled.

"Wait. Peter? How do you know Peter?" Clint asks with a growl.

"I know him because I was asked to talk to him after the loss of his children who he named Samantha and James." Loki frowned.

"Children? Peter doesn't have children." The blonde woman frowns.

"Oh but he did. He gave birth three days ago to Skips children. But unfortunately James was born dead and Samantha was alive for ten minutes." Loki frowned. "If I remember correctly the doctors and Banner said that the reason they died was because of a blow to the stomach. It cracked the eggs in his stomach and when the children got to big for the egg they broke it inside of him."

"Blow to the stom-oh god the air port fight..." The blonde woman whispered.

"Now since you two don't know how to keep your promises I will force you to keep them." Loki growls before waving his hands a few times, a green aura surrounding them.

Clint, the blonde lady and the long haired man gasp in shock when they felt their bodies changing. Loki simply laughed as he watched the three morph and shrink. Once the transformation was down he picked up the clothes off the now unconscious trio and sent them to the compound through a portal.

Humming he picks up the snacks and shoves them through a portal too. Creating two cages he shoves two things into a little cage before shoving a bit bigger thing into a bigger cage. He went to lift the cages but stopped when he noticed another pile of clothes and sighed. Lifting the clothes he tosses them through a portal as well, shoving the thing below it into the smaller cage.

Standing he teleports back to the compound and into Peters medical room to see Stark and Peter cuddled up on the bed together, Peter on Starks chest and Stark holding Peter close. Smiling gently he places the cages onto a little table so Peter could see his new gifts in the morning.

"You wish to act like a rat then you'll be a rat." Loki chuckled as he looked in at the smaller cage.

Looking to the bigger cage he frowns when he sees that it barely fit on the table. Rolling his eyes he made the table bigger before walking over to Peter. "Good night spider child." He whispered to him before attempting to leave but something gripping his coat stopped him.

Looking down he smiled when he saw Peters fist gripping his coat. "Don't go..." Peter whimpered.

Loki sighed in mock defeat before climbing into bed with the duo. Yawning he settles down to sleep, lazily playing with Peters hair. "Good night spider child." He whispered. "Good night Anthony."

"Good night..." Both brunettes whispered sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony yawned as he slowly woke up and squeezed the spider baby on his chest which earned him a little squeak. "Good morning Petey." Tony spoke softly before turning his head to see Loki. "....did I fuck reindeer games...?"

"No you didn't." Loki groans as he wakes up. "I climbed into bed when the spider child gripped my coat."

"Good because I do not need Thor coming after me first thing in the morning." Tony groaned as he stretched out his arms. "Hungry?"

"Yes but I stole a bunch of snacks last night so I can eat those." Loki hums as he climbs off the bed.

"Oh ok." Tony said as he pet Peters hair. "Wait. WHAT?!"

Peter whimpered as he snuggled closer to Tonys' chest at the sudden noise. "I kid. I got them when I went out to get Peter some gifts." Loki chuckled as Tony stood, holding Peter to him.

"Got him wha-oh my god." Tony groans as when he sees one Guinea Pig, one rat, a Russian blue cat and a pitbull on the table. "Reindeer Games what the hell?!"

"What? Does he not like these types of animals?" Loki asks.

"I...I have no clue but I know he doesn't have room in his apartment for all these animals!" Tony frowns.

"Oh? But I thought he lived with you. Are you not his father?" Loki frowned.

"Wh-What?! No! I'm not his father!" Tony stuttered until he felt Peters grip on his shirt tighten up. "Whoa, whoa! Petey...?"

Peter whimpered and shook his head back and fourth. His breathing picked up and his body shook like his was trying to get away from something. The little brunette seemed to be falling into a panic.

Tony quickly but gently lays Peter down, slipping out of his shirt. He didn't notice the shocked look on Lokis' face as he tried to wake Peter. "Peter? Peter! Come on bud! Rise and shine!" Tony quickly says as the boys legs started to flail.

Loki quickly walked over as the door opened. Taking a hold of Peters arm he closed his eyes and found a way into Peters mind.

\------

_"Richard stop! He didn't mean to!"_

_Loki looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it_ _. Walking around he heard gagging and sobbing_ _. Turning a invisible corner he was shocked to find Peter sitting in front of a dog crate_ _. Walking closer he started to see signs that there was somebody inside that_ _crate. The most obvious sign being the foot half way sticking out the side_ _bars._

_"I don't care Mary! He knew not to touch it but he did it anyway!"_

_"Richard he's five!"_

_"I don't care!"_

_Loki moved closer until he felt his blood run cold_ _. Inside the crate was another Peter except this one was bloody and had a satisfied look on his_ _face. "Peter...?"_

_Both boys looked up, one shifting to a small toddler while the other stayed the_ _same. "Hello Loki_ _. Can you tell? Can you tell which one is real and which one is fake?" The dog crate boy asked with an_ _eerie_ _grin._

_"Loki..." The toddler sobbed._

_Loki looked to the boy as an environment formed around them_ _. "I'm scared..." The boy_ _whimpered, staring up at the god through cold metal bars of a dog crate as his skin slowly became blue._

\------

Loki gasped as he pulled away from Peter, falling backwards in shock. Panting he looks to Peter to see him shoot up right with a scream. Quickly standing he pulls the boy into a tight hug, holding him as he struggled and struggled. "You're safe spider child! You're safe!" Loki yelled as he held onto Peter tightly.

Panting Peter slowly calmed down before the sobbing started. Crying into Lokis' shoulder he tried to calm his rapid heart beat down. He was scared but for some reason he felt...warm when he was in Lokis' arms. He wondered what this feeling was.

Once he was calm Peter felt his face heat up when he saw Tony, Dr. Banner and Thor standing at the foot of his bed, all wearing worried faces. "I-I'm...I'm sorry for screaming. Nightmare." Peter spoke softly, still slightly shaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Banner asks as he steps closer.

Peter quickly scooted backwards and shook his head. "No. No, I'm fine. I can deal with it myself." Peter spoke up quickly. "I'm used to it by now."

"Used to it?" Thor questioned.

"I don't like bothering May with my issues since she's always so tired after work so I...I take care of my nightmares myself." Peter looked away as he talked, already feeling the bile rising in his throat at the memories of the nightmares.

Tony went to speak next until a loud dog bark startled them all. The older brunette looked to the cage and saw that the pitbull was looking at Peter while pawing at the cage door. "Is...is that a...?" Peter asks as he quickly got out of bed.

Rushing to the cages he opens the cage door and helps the big dog out. The pitbull had soft brown fur, deep brown eyes, a missing leg, clipped ears and a red nose. "It is! You're a red nose pit! I love pitbulls!" Peter cheers, flapping his hands slightly in his excitement.

The dog tilted his head and walked over to a full length mirror and looked at himself before falling over with a startled yelp. "Ah! Puppy are you ok?!" Peter calls out before yelping in pain when he fell over.

Loki was by his side in an instant. "Peter? Peter are you ok?!" He quickly asks as he helped Peter lay down on the cold floor.

"N-No. My hips r-really hurt!" Peter grunted out as he was laid down.

Bruce was by his side in an instant. "I shouldn't have let you get up." Bruce frowned. "You're still recovering from child birth and from pushing out your eggs."

"E-Eggs?" Peter asked in a whimper.

"You laid them the day before yesterday." Bruce frowned. "They were broken open so we knew that some kind of blow to the stomach was the cause of the stillbirth."

"A blow to the stomach?" Peter asks. "How long ago did it need to happen before the eggs broke?"

"We determined at least a couple of months."

"I got hit in the stomach three times during the airport fight." Peter spoke softly. "First time was from being swung around by Falcons drone. Second time was by Captain Douche and the third was when I was knocked out of the sky by the big guy."

Bruce frowned as Peter teared up. "They killed my babies." He whispers.

Unknown to the group the blonde rat in the cage felt his now little heart breaking at the words the boy whispered. He tried to get his little arms out the cage to touch the boys head, to apologize, but he couldn't reach. _"Why can't I...?"_ The rat asked before noticing his arms. _"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

_"Language."_ The guinea pig spoke up, shaking his head.

_"_ _AHHHH_ _!_ _CLINT_ _YOU'RE A GERBIL!"_

_"Actually he's a guinea pig_ _. American Guinea pig I think_ _. I remember seeing some like him at the pet store when we went to buy food for that rabbit Tony found a few years ago."_

Clint looked behind him to see a very squished Russian Blue cat staring at him. _"Nat...?"_ He asked in shock.

_"Good morning."_ The cat sighed.

_"What is happening right now?"_ The big dog asked as he sat in front of Peter.

_"I suspect Loki turned us into animals and is giving us to Peter as_ _therphy_ _animals."_ Natasha frowns...or at least she thinks she was frowning.

_"Steve_ _. You're a rat." The pit_ _frowns._

_"And you're a pitbull."_

_"What's wrong with this kid anyway?"_ Bucky asks as he sniffs Peters face before he could stand. _"He smells like sadness, anger and fear all wrapped up into one_ _kid."_

Natasha and Clint frown, trying to escape their cage, squishing Captain in the process. They watched Peter being put back into bed before they were released from the cage. "Here you go little guys." Tony whispered as he carefully helped the cat out first.

Once everybody was out of their cage Tony quickly went to Peters side. "Hey Petey. You ok?" He asks softly. "Want me to go get Logan? May?"

"No. B-But I am hungry. Can I have some cereal? Please?" Peter asks quietly.

"Of course bud. Dr. Cho will be by soon to check up on you ok?" Tony whispers to him.

When Tony got a tentative nod he stood and allowed Loki to give Peter a kiss to the head. "I'll be back little one. But what type of cereal would you like?" He asks.

"It's Tuesday so he eats corn flakes with a small bit of sugar today." Tony spoke up.

"Surprised you remember that considering I haven't seen you in a few months." Peter frowned.

Tony frowned and nodded. "I-I know kid. I know you think I've been ignoring you but I've been really busy trying to sell the tower."

"Mr. Stark? It's been four months since the war, four months since I watched them put your arc reactor back in, three months since I went back to using my "onesie" and two since I saved you." Peter frowned. "In the past four months what part of that time have you had to even sell this place?"

Tony went to open his mouth but shook his head with a frown. "Point taken." He frowned.

"You mistake my worry for anger. I just want to know if you're ok. It's only been two months since you..." Peter trailed off before shaking his head slightly. "Still going to therapy?"

"Of course I am. Happy drives me, Rhodey stays outside the door and Pepper chases me back in with a stiletto if I leave early." Tony chuckles.

Peter smiled slightly as he laid back in bed. "Mister Stark?" He asks.

"Yeah bud?"

"Thanks..."

Tony turned fully to Peter and gave him a gentle smile. "No problem Pete. I'll always try and take care of you. But one last thing."

Peter tilted his head slightly. "Yeah?"

"When were you gonna stop lying to me about your age?" Tony asks, making Peters face drop. "I talked to May and she said your birthday was August 10th **2003!"**

Peter giggled and hid under his blanket. "No, no, no! You don't get to hide! You said you were fifteen! You were **TWELVE** you ass hat!" Tony yelled, trying to pull the blanket off of Peters body.

"I just turned thirteen!" Peter called out, laughing through the "attack".

"I will ground you! Wait...I can't do that. I will tell May!" Tony yelled. "You little trickster! You know he gets this from you right?!"

"Me? I only just met him!" Loki huffed.

"Yes but you're his favourite Norse myth!" Tony huffed.

"I-I am...?" Loki asks in shock.

Peter smiled as he peeked out. "You are!" Peter smiled, tossing Starks shirt back at the man.

Loki felt his heart warm as he nuzzled his face into the brown curls. When he heard the slight giggle Loki was happier than he had been in a long time. Looking at the boy he couldn't help but remember the blue skin but even if he wanted to frown he continued to smile, not wanting to upset Peter.

Looking to the cat staring at the scene with a hamster on its head he made a plan to question them later but for now he was gonna watch over Peter.

\------

Peter watched the TV screen as some suits yelled at each other over what should be done about Captain America once they find him. Sighing he places the remote down and turns his head to watch his new pets investigate the room. Touching his belly he sobs softly.

He continued to sob until a gentle paw was placed on his hand that was resting on his belly. Sniffling he sees that the cat had sat down on the little wheelie table in front of him and stared at him. "Wh-What?" He asks softly.

The cat tilted her head before looking at his belly. "M-My belly?" Peter questions softly. When he got a nod he sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "I-I uh...I just lost...I just lost something I never thought I'd have."

Laying back Peter took a shaky breath. "I wish Natasha was here or Maria o-or Clint." Peter hiccuped. "They'd know what to do..."

A knock on the door startled Peter into looking up and seeing a hazy figure in the privacy glass window. "C-Come in." He called out.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Cho holding a fish bowl full of corn flakes and a water bottle of something. "Hello Peter. Tony and the others had to go into town and stop the Guardian's from stealing stuff." She spoke gently.

Peter nods as the fish bowl was placed in front of him and the water bottle was put down. "It's orange juice." Cho smiled. "Tony said you enjoy orange juice so I thought it would be a good fit."

"Thank you." Peter spoke softly. "Are you here to ask me how I'm doing, what to expect, give me the talk or tell me when I can leave?"

"All four." Cho said as she sat down.

"Great...." Peter frowned, his cat sniffing his bowl. "Don't eat that. That has sugar in it."

Peter gently pushed the cat away from the bowl before digging in. "First off Peter I want to tell you what we found out while you were resting through a blood sample that we took along with an X-Ray to insure your pelvis was not broken and a ultrasound to make sure that there were eggs we missed."

"W-Were there?" Peter asks softly.

"No. We found two more unfertilzed eggs in your womb. But it appeared they had just started to form. We have come to the assumption that the body was preparing to fix the damaged eggs with a cover of another egg but it was growing the cover to slow." Cho replied. "I'm sorry Peter, I truly am."

Peter let out a sob as he laid back in bed. Cho looked down at her papers, remembering what Tony had said about touching the spider boy when he was upset. "Peter? Peter do you wish to continue?" She asks softly.

Peter nods, trying to hold in his sobs. "First off Peter you may or may not have to start preparing for a cycle." Cho began.

"L-Like I need to buy pads cycle?"

"No...yes...we're not very sure. It would seem that when the spider bit you it rearranged your organs and over the three days you were extremely sick it formed the organs possible for you to reproduce like a female which was why you were able to have kids."

Peter nods, hiccuping as his cat licked his cheek. "You now have a uterus, ovaries, a vagina...well you have a female reproductive system now. We are not sure if you're going to have a monthly cycle like other women but we do know that you will have a bi monthly period of time where you will feel the overwhelming need to mate."

"During that time it is important that you do not mate. If you mate in that time period then there is an increased chance that you will get pregnant. If it gets to an unbearable state then you need to use a...toy to help your needs. You can have anal sex but that won't help with the need. Now we need to talk about your uterus."

"Please no." Peter sniffled, he was holding back his tears but he knew he'd break very soon.

"We need to Peter. Please just hang in there." Cho spoke in a gentle tone. "We saw that your uterus was a bit different than natural females. Yours has the ability to section off if you want. What that means is that you could potentially have kids with more than one man at a time. But that could only happen if you slept with one man a day before the next."

"Your eggs are smooth so it won't cause any extra pain when stretching your uterus walls. But you need to be wary of even getting pregnant again. With your line of work it could be very dangerous." Cho frowned. "Somebody could hurt your stomach or slice you open during a fight which could seriously harm the egg."

"You keep talking about the egg! What about the baby?" Peter ask softly. "Why was Samantha and James so small? I was supposedly six months pregnant but I never felt them."

Cho seemed startled at the names but shook it off. "The reason why is because they were forming in the egg like a spider would. When you got pregnant the egg was growing in your body since you were going to have your first mating season. If it did not get fertilized then it would be absorbed by the body but since it was fertilized the egg held the sperm inside until it was big enough to allow the baby it's growth."

"When you reached your second trimester the eggs were as big as a 6 month fetus, so it allowed the sperm to fully fertilize the egg. The babies only started to grow at least two weeks ago but since the eggs were damaged during the fight six months ago when they were growing they broke the egg. The bottom broke and the body outside the egg didn't know what to do."

"It knew that it was pregnant but your body also had grown accustomed to the eggs so it didn't recognize the babies and caused you to go into labour to save it self which caused the stillbirth. The babies were constantly being fed through the egg instead of an umbilical cord so once the food was gone..."

"So was their life." Peter whispered.

"Yes...I'm sorry Peter." Cho sighed. "Your body has since absorbed the egg food and used it as fuel to keep you going. If that hadn't happened then we would've been able to save them."

"So this is our fault?" Peter growled. "We never asked to be like this! We never asked to be bitten by a radioactive spider, we never asked the be raped, we never asked to be a freak!"

Cho seemed startled as Peter tried to sit up and seemed to be trying to attack her. She quickly called out for help when Peter threw his fish bowl at her. Quickly a blue skinned man, a lady with glowly things on her head and a blue skinned lady with a metal arm ran in.

The blue skinned people quickly held Peter down as the glowly lady helped Cho sit up. Peter screamed and started to cry, flashes of bad memories flashing behind his eyes. "Natasha! Clint!" He screamed out, tears streaming down his face.

His head begun to hurt so much and he heard his heart beat quicken on the monitor. He screamed and screamed until something pricked him in the neck and he suddenly didn't hear nor see a thing except total darkness.

\------

_"May please! He's our nephew!" Ben yelled, not knowing a twelve year old Peter was_ _watching from his cracked open_ _door._

_"I don't care Ben! I can't take it anymore! We've had him for three years and he already cost us our whole retirement fund between therapy, toys, pills, clothes, having to buy more food, school supplies and shoes!" May yelled. "I hate him! I never wanted a kid!"_

_"I know May but he's still learning what everything is! He knows how school works but yesterday he asked me what an elephant was! Whatever our siblings did to him...May we owe him a good childhood." Ben_ _argues._

_"Mary wasn't even my real sister_ _. My parents found her in the woods!" May growled_ _. "I have no blood with that kid! I want him out Ben! By next week!"_

_"May-!" Ben begins until he sees Peter slowly walking out, hid arms full of the clothes they had just bought him. "Pete...?"_

_Peter dropped the neat pile in front of May and placed the receipt on top before going to get his new Iron Man shoes_ _. Placing them in the box he placed them next to the pile_ _. Going to his room he gathered up the eight toys he had ever asked for and brought them to May_ _._

_"You can't take back the pencils since I already used them or the notebooks since I already wrote in_ _them but you can take back the bag, pencil case, crayons, calculator and my_ _folders." Peter spoke softly_ _. "I'll eat breakfast and lunch at school since I have a free meal program so you don't have to feed me_ _dinner."_

_May was silent as tears welled up in her eyes_ _. "I'm sorry you hate me_ _. I love you even if you don't love_ _me." Peter whispered, not meeting her eye_ _. "I'll stop taking my pills and going to the_ _doctor."_

_When May bent down Peter flinched back and moved closer to Ben_ _. "Maybe I should listen to the kids at school." He whispered before walking to his_ _room._

_"Peter I-!" May called out but Peter just closed the door and hid under his_ _bed._

_That night Peter planed everything out in his mind as he read on every subject and every thing he didn't know about yet on a cell phone Natasha and Clint bought him_ _. In the early morning Peter called_ _them._

_"Hey Pete! What's wrong?" Clint asks in a worried_ _voice._

_"I wanted to say I'm sorry for always being a burden. Ever since I was found in that hospital back in 2012 after the War for New York I have been nothing but a burden to everybody_ _. Aunt May hates me, Ben and her lost their retirement fund because they took care of me_ _. Skip and the kids at school make it worse a-and I...I should've died that day like so many others_ _. I'm_ _sorry." Peter_ _whispered before hanging up._

_Crawling out from under his bed he opens his bed room door and looked to the calendar_ _. "April 7th_ _2016." He says a loud_ _. Going to the fridge he starts pulling everything out that he needed, placing his phone on silent_ _mode._

_Grabbing his backpack he pulls out a notebook and his box cutter_ _. Quickly writing a note he felt the tears falling_ _._

_"I, Peter Parker, age 12, born on August 10th 2003 am writing this to say I am sorry_ _. I can't take this anymore_ _. Since I was eight and a half years of age and just met Skip_ _Westcott_ _he has been abusing me_ _. The first time he just touch me then the next time he forced me onto my knees_ _. Since then he has been harming_ _me everytime he has been called to babysit me._

_I am sorry for whomever finds this and my body_ _. I have been getting bullied since I entered my last year of elementary when I was eight_ _. I didn't even know what a cat was but the school made me go to the class that fit my intelligence of-"_

_"Whatcha writing Peter?"_

_Peter screamed and fell out of his chair at the sound of Skips voice_ _. "Peter?!" He heard May call out from hers and Bens room._

_"Aww_ _. Little Petey_ _having a bad day? This looks so professional for such a stupid little runt like you." Skip snarled_ _. "How are you smart yet so dumb huh?"_

_Peter shook in his spot, not knowing what to do_ _. He was scared and all he wanted was to be in Mays arms_ _. He screamed again when Skip advanced with a_ _knife._

_The next thing he knew was that Natasha was holding him to her chest while Clint and Ben beat Skips face_ _in, May screaming at a 911 operator to get an ambulance to them and something slowly dripping down between his legs_ _. He slowly looked around to see that there was flour, sugar and eggs smashed everywhere from the struggle he couldn't remember_ _having._

_"He enjoyed it!" Skip laughed as he was punched and kicked_ _. "That little slut loved every second!"_

_Peter felt like gagging_ _. He didn't enjoy it_ _. He never had_ _. Looking up he saw another him staring down at Skip with a dark glare_ _. Where had he come from? Looking around once more he saw that May was now sitting next to him, holding his_ _hand and talking but he didn't hear any_ _thing._

_"I'm sorry..." Peter whispered before passing out._

\------

Peter screamed as he sat up as much as he could. Panting he lays back in bed when he felt the cuffs around his wrists tugging. The door immediately opened and Tony, Thor, Loki and Rhodey ran in with his dog. "Peter! Peter are you ok?" Tony calls out as the same three people from earlier jump up from their chairs.

Peter went to answer but he instead just hid his face from view until a gentle hand was placed on his head. "Anger...fear...disgust...anguish...loneliness, anxious, craving death and confusion." The strange glowly lady said. "He is not ok. He needs help."

Peter looks to the woman and shook his head as he fought against his restraints. "I'm fine! I don't need help." Peter huffs.

"Pete, buddy, calm down. Those cuffs can hold a super-" Tony says until Peter snapped the cuffs chains. "Holy..."

"I'm fine. I want to go home." Peter quickly said as he ripped the cuffs off of his wrists.

"Peter. Those were Vibranium." Tony spoke up, slack jawed.

"So?" Peter frowns as he struggles to get out from underneath his blanket. "Look I have school soon. I need to go."

"School?" The glowly lady asks.

"Yeah. My first year of high school so I gotta go." Peter quickly says until a hand was put on his chest.

Looking down at it he slowly looked up at it's owner. "Kid you needa take a breath. You just goin' through a major loss. You needa stay home and relax." The blue man gently spoke.

"I can't do that. I am Spider-Man, I have to go to ballet practice, I have to go to that place that's giving out free school supplies, I have to get to my second job before I get fired and I need to...I need to go see Ben." Peter quickly said before the blue guy pointed at his chest.

"You may not wanna go out like that if human boys ain't supposed to have kids." The blue man commented.

Peter frowned and looked down before screaming in fear. Almost the whole front of his shirt was wet and slowly getting wetter. "Wh-What's happening?!" He cries out.

"You are leaking!" The glowly lady smiled. "You are producing milk! You need infants to help!"

"B-But I...I lost the babies..." Peter frowns, feeling like he was gonna start crying.

"How old are ya boy?" The blue man asks.

"Th-Thirteen. I j-just turned thirteen last m-month." Peter shakily said.

The blue skinned lady helped him out of his shirt. "Damn! You terrians grow fast!" The blue skinned man frowned.

"The spider bite triggered a growth spurt." Tony chimed in as he removed his shirt.

"Jesus Tones you didn't say he was a kid." Rhodey frowned as he grabbed a wash cloth.

"Told you he was on the young side. I didn't have enough time to see how young." Tony called back, walking over to Peter.

Peter sniffled as his chest was cleaned as more milk dribbled out of his chest. "Mr. Stark? I'm scared." He whimpered.

"I know bud but I'm gonna help you through this ok?" Tony gently said as he took the wash cloth from Rhodey.

"B-But..." Peter whispered, looking at the arc reactor in Starks chest.

Tony looked down at it too and shook his head. "Pete don't pay attention to that." Tony spoke softly. "It healed around it and I'm ok now. I promise. Right now let's just focus on you ok?"

Peter went to argue until somebody placed his Rat and Guinea Pig onto his belly. "Don't move. You move and you hurt them." The blue skinned lady said.

Peter whined as he was forced to sit still. He watched the two rodents sniff at him before climbing up and onto his shoulders. He felt them nuzzle his head and whined again when they nosed at the inside of his ears. The guinea pig stiffened and made a little sound before rolling off of his shoulder and down to his lap.

"Ah! I killed him!" Peter yelled before beginning to sob.

The rat quickly patted Peters face and squeaked when the Guinea Pig quickly rolled over to show he was fine. "I'm sorry I threw a fish bowl at Dr. Cho!" He sobbed as they continued to clean and try to calm him down.

"Oh shit here come the hormones." Tony frowns, starting to panic.

Peter started to sob harder until he couldn't breathe correctly. The cat quickly jumped up and mewed at Peter to get his attention but Peter just pressed his palms into his eyes until he saw the galaxy.

"Stop that." The blue skinned woman frowns, gently gripping Peters wrists.

When Peter screamed she released him as everybody took a step back. Peter's head started to roll as his face grew redder and redder. _"_ _Oooh_ _child things are gonna get easier._ _Oooh_ _child things are gonna get brighter_ _._ _Oooh_ _child things are gonna get easier_ _._ _Oooh_ _child things are gonna get brighter."_

Peter continued to sob but he opened his bloodshot eyes to see a raccoon sitting next to his cat. Hiccuping he stops crying and takes shaky breathes as the raccoon continued to sing to him.

Tony listened to the raccoon singing to Peter. The boy was just hiccuping, seeming to calm down. Tony quickly took the opportunity to grab the bag by Peters bed and pulled out the nursing pads and the bra he had to have Pepper go and get Peter.

Carefully he follows the directions on the packaging and puts them on Peter before the bra. While Peter was distracted by the raccoon he took the rat and guinea pig off of Peter so he could help Peter put Tonys shirt on. By the time the raccoon was done Peter was dressed and petting his dogs head.

"You calm now kid?" The raccoon asks.

Peter hiccupped and nodded, rubbing his face. "'m sorry..." Peter whispered.

"Nah, nah, nah. None of that. You ain't gotta be sorry for nothing. You've been fightin' all your life and a few days ago you lost a life. Not yours but ones that you cared about even if it was for only a few minutes." The raccoon frowned. "You think you gotta go through this alone but ya don't. You got people who care. People who love ya skinny ass."

Peter giggled slightly. "They care about ya and I know that they will never stop. I watched some videos about ya on rich boys laptop. You have an amazin' smile. Almost better than Nebs." The raccoon continues. "So what I want ya to do is this. Play wit your pets, let people love ya, I know its scary but ya gotta at least try, and for sure I want you to get help. Ok? Talk ta somebody, anybody, about what happened to ya ok? It makes recovery easier."

Peter shook his head frowning. "It's different for me. Where ever you saw my record forget it because it's different, that file doctored. My memories begin after the War for New York, the origin of the Avengers. I was in a hospital room, hooked up to a bunch of IV's, feeding tubes, monitors and doctors surrounding me. I remember hearing yelling, I remember sirens, flat liners, nurses, kids..."

"I remember Charles Xavier. I remember pinning him to the wall by his throat without even moving out of bed. I remember Mystique injecting me with something, I remember Charles being in my mind and vomiting from what he saw. I remember them taking me in for a few days to ensure we didn't remember anything other than what we were taught such as Math, History, Dance and so on."

"I remember hearing screams as I tore people apart and I remember a man holding me, telling me that I was gonna be ok and that he would get us free some day. I believed him. Worst thing I'd ever decided to do. Now I am the reason my Uncle was killed, I am the reason why May has to work so much, I am the reason why so many suffer. So please tell me Mr. Trash Panda, tell me who would be able to handle hearing about my pathetic life and not tell me to leave and never come back?"

The raccoon looked shocked for a moment before shaking his head. "I thought you can't remember anything from your past?" He said in a cautious tone.

Peter blinked and whimpered as he held his head. "Ow...wha-?" He whimpered as he looked around at the shocked faces.

"Well I'll be. Kid has two people in his brain." The blue man frowns, gently tapping Peters head with a finger.

He gasps when Peter grabbed his hand and nuzzled his face into it, a soft churr coming from his throat. The man frowned before smiling slightly. "Yeah, yeah. You're cute, you're cute." The man chuckled softly.

Peter squished his cheek against the warm blue flesh and sniffles. "My head hurts and I feel really cold." He whimpers. "My stomach hurts too..."

The raccoon pulled out a granola bar from his pocket and held it out to Peter. "Here kid. Eat this." He spoke gently.

Peter sniffled and took the bar, slowly unwrapping it. Peter munched softly as he looked around him, the room melting and forming into a much more...familiar one. In front of his bed he saw a man with thick glasses slap a woman with blue skin before looking back to Peter.

_"If you fail this mission I will kill your_ _mother."_ The growled.

Hiccuping Peter just nods and looks around some more. Sniffling he scratches at his leg as he slowly munched. For once he was showing his age and it broke Tonys already damaged heart.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter whispers.

"Yeah bud?" Tony whispers back.

"Why are there so many strangers here?"

Tony chuckles softly and gently pats Peters hair. "They were worried about ya." He smiled gently. "These guys are Yondu, Nebula, Mantis and Rocket. They're apart of The Guardians of the Galaxy."

Peter hummed and looked down at his worried looking pup. "Hi." He spoke softly.

When he got a grunt Peter was ecstatic and grunted back. Peter was scared and he still had questions about his body but he could ask them when he wasn't grunting at his dog that tried to jump up next to him.

\------

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Boomed a voice. "I want him alive! Both of them! Do not kill them! That little runt is the key to my master plan!"

"But sir-"

"No buts! Do. Not. Kill. **THEM!"**

"Y-Yes sir. Sorry sir."

A man in his late forties growled as he watched two Hydra Agents run out of his office. "I failed once but not again. I nearly have those two in my grasp and I will not let them escape again!" The man growled.

He turned to a board with multiple pictures and pins, picking up a picture of a man eating a live lobster. Pinning the picture to the board he laughs. "You're the last piece of the puzzle Venom. You are what's gonna turn that piece of shit "son" of mine into a real killer."

The man picked up a dagger and stabbed through a picture on the board before turning away to reveal a knife through a picture of Captain America and Tony Stark.

"But first I need to take care of those two."


End file.
